


Tongue Tied

by Stivvy



Series: Scitlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pillow Fights, Sciles, Skittles, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy skittles playing and wrestling and generally being silly cute boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the phantom update, just wanted to get these works into a series so I could separate the chapters into their own fics. More to come on this one!

"One, two, three, four  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Let's stay up all night  
I'll get real high  
Slumber party; pillow fight  
My eyes on your eyes  
Like Peter Pan up in the sky  
My best friend's house tonight  
Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye"  
\- Grouplove

Stiles dangles from Scott's window and he hopes Werespiders aren't a thing.

"I always felt kinda bad for Peter Parker," he says, landing less than gracefully on the stain filled shag at the foot of Scott's bed.

"Why’s that?" His best friend eyes him with amusement, ready for whatever intricate soliloquy Stiles has to offer, as long as it isn't about Star Wars this time.

"For starters, he ain't got nothing on you bro. Even though you're pretty similar, except in like, every physical way of course," Stiles cocks his head and eyes Scott like he's considering his own statement.

"Of course," Scott agrees, smirking (he still has never read the comic or watched the movies. Of course).

"Allow me to elaborate..." But Scott is already tuned out, leaning against his desk and watching the other boy bounce about the room, setting up the playstation and spreading out the games on the bed.

"...don't you think?"

"Huh?" Scott actually has to shake his head. What was that? He thought maybe Stiles had asked a question but he couldn't be sure. He blinks.

"Dude, I was making like, several important and very relevant points here!" Stiles looks at Scott like he cannot believe he had not processed and digested every single word as carefully as he does the daily heart attack on a plate he calls dinner.

More like digesting his every move, Scott thinks to himself, and immediately feels a weird twinge of guilt and, what, like he's not allowed or something? Scott shoves the feeling away.

"Yeah, um, sorry...just zoned out for a sec, my bad." Shrugging himself off the desk and keeping his gaze low, Scott sits as lightly as he can on the end of his bed.

"What did you wanna start with?"

Stiles just rolls with it, not like zoning out isn't a Scott thing to do, and shakes his head in mock exasperation even as a tiny butterfly seems to stir in the pit of his stomach when Scott's knee knocks his own.

Kicking his best friend's ass in Mario Kart seems like a fair way to spend the next hour or so, but after a few crashes in the umpteenth round Stiles finally starts to feel the gnawing in his belly.

"Dude! I was finally gonna beat you this round!" Scott groans when the other boy hits the pause button.

"Sorry Scotty, I just can't take the bloodbath anymore. I just feel bad for you man, so why don't we call it for now? My fingers are starting to ache anyway."

Yeah your fingers...Scott tries to look away, he really does, but Stiles is sitting there flexing his long fingers one by one into the air and waving them around in front of their faces like elegant wings or something and Scott just can't. What is wrong with me today? Scott blinks again.

Instead of dwelling on it for one more second, he shoves Stiles lightly in the shoulder, forces a grin onto his face and responds in kind, "I was letting you win, obviously. Gotta let you beat me at something, right?"

"Oh please, wolf boy," Stiles shoves back his rather sturdy friend shoulders first into the mattress, pinning his arms against the bunched up duvet. "I think it's fairly well established that I am the brains of this here operation, and if you're gonna go there so will I..."

Scott let's out a bark like laugh but secretly enjoys pretending to squirm under the other boy's grasp.

"If it weren't for me," Stiles continues, "we'd both still be skinny little losers with asthma and ADHD, wishing we were good at anything and liked by anyone other than each other. Without my keen sense of adventure, things would have turned out very, very differently, my friend."

At the last phrase Stiles head is as low as he can bring it without falling straight into Scott's perfectly gorgeous face. Did I just think that? Stiles holds his breath for a second. No, no. That wasn't what I meant.

"What?" Scott was is about to laugh again and make a crack about said sense of adventure, but the look on Stiles' face is confusing. It does something to his insides, he just can't figure out what; or why.

"Are...are you okay?" Stiles lets out the breath he forgot he was holding when Scott speaks. Fuck, he thinks.

"Oh. Yeah, um..." Rolling awkwardly off of his friend, Stiles tucks his legs up under his body and turns his head away, already feeling the blood start to rush to those lopsided circles on his cheeks and not wanting to have to explain that too. Not that he could if he tried.

"I thought I..." Scott can feel the inexplicable change in the air, like it all left the room when Stiles moved away from him, and he sits up to try and understand what it is, what he's feeling from his best friend.

"Huh?"

"What?" Scott tries reaching for his back, fingers skirting along red flannel as Stiles abruptly turns to face him again.

"Okay nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine, I'm fine. What were we talking about? Oh yeah, how much better you are than me at everything and how that is so patently untrue." Stiles rambles, trying to backpedal his way out of this unexpected and completely awkward moment.

"Okay....nothing then," Scott accepts his friend's non explanation and attempt to avoid whatever had just happened between them and the blankets.

"I suppose that means you think you're better than me at everything, then?" He smiles brightly, smacking Stiles in the head with the pillow that had been tucked under his arm.

"Revenge!!" Stiles whoops, attacking Scott with his own pillow and tumbling into his friend head first, deft fingers curled and ready to strike any undefended inch of skin accessible. Scott's insides are burning from the tickle torture and his cheeks are soaked with tears when he cries in what sounds like ecstasy (did I really think that just now?), "Enough! I concede defeat! Please please please just sto-ho-hooooop!!' I can't breeeheeheeeathe!!!"

But Stiles is having the time of his life, and he's laughing just as hard as Scott, and he feels just as breathless, so he decides to play fair. He topples over suddenly on top of Scott, their chests heaving and brows sweating like they've just run for their lives, and they both close their eyes for a brief second of relief.

"Geez dude come on, you're all sweaty...Uch! You evil bastard," Scott complains with a laugh as Stiles rubs his dripping hair into his face.

"Concessions man, these here are peace accords. Take it or leave it." Stiles offers with a twinkle in his eye and maybe a little drop in his stomach. He can feel Scott's heavy breath on his lips. His eyes drop down to Scott's mouth. Scott notices, but tries to believe he doesn't.

"I think I could go for a drink right about now, you?" Stiles licks his lips, Scott unconsciously mirroring the action since he can't tear his gaze away.

"Umm...uh yeah...a drink, for sure." But they're still lying there, Stiles pressing down against him, and Scott is rapidly becoming aware of needs other than thirst threatening to overwhelm him. He takes a deep breath and with it an involuntarily deep sniff, which he immediately realizes is one huge mistake. The scent is thick and strong and he thinks he can even taste it in the air, and suddenly he realizes he just did as his eyes open (oh shit, did I just close my eyes to smell Stiles?!) and Stiles is staring down at him, eyes blown wide, mouth hanging stupidly open in shock. Just like his own. Scott closes his jaw with a snap.

"Bro w..what the...." Stiles is almost stuttering but Scott isn't about to have them fall right back into another awkward moment, so he decides to try and laugh it off. Scott never was good at explaining his embarrassing wolfy urges, and he isn't about to start now.

"Oh come on dude," he offers with an attempt at a lighthearted giggle, "you've been lying on me all this time and I had to get a breath somehow."

"Oh really," Stiles replies by pushing himself up on his elbows and straddling Scott's legs instead, "so you weren't just smelling me?"

Cocking his head to the side Stiles looks Scott in the eye and grins deviously. His skinny fingers start to play with the hem of his shirt and Scott's eyes wander down to where they're exposing small bands of pale skin, and Scott feels like maybe this is worse than the tickle torture of earlier.

Suddenly Stiles is tossing his shirt off the bed, and Scott has no idea what is happening. His mouth might even be hanging open wider than before but he has no way of knowing because he is frozen in place. Okay maybe he's being held in place by 160 pounds of skinny white boy, but apples and oranges it's all fruity anyway.

What. Is. Happening.

Before Scott can even make a sound of protest, Stiles is shoving his armpit into his face and almost cackling with glee.

"Aaahh!! Eww!!!..mmphh...unnhgh grooooosssss stooooop!!" Scott is writhing and screeching underneath Stiles' stinky grip, but the boy holds fast, pushing his elbow into the bed beside them and keeping Scott's head pinned tight between body odor and sweaty sheets.

"Smell this you supersmellsensitive bastard!" Stiles can't keep up his strength as his uncontainable glee threatens to overtake his posture, and Scott takes the opportunity to seize control of his flailing friend, grabbing his wrists and holding them tight behind his back. Their chests collide as Scott pushes them to a sitting position, and Stiles can feel the rough sensation of Scott's shirt against his nipples. He gasps at the unexpected tingle it sends through his legs, currently spread wide over his best friend's hips.

"Gotcha..." Scott's voice trails away breathlessly. His arms are rubbing against Stiles' bare ones, and Scott can feel the pulse racing up and down the length of them. It's sprinting rhythm doesn't worry him, but his own pounding heart is making him question the real reason they're both so utterly winded, glued against each other and panting like animals. Stiles looks at Scott like he's never seen his eyes before.

"Yeah..." He whispers, pressing his cheek against Scott's and sending a cool shiver down the werewolf's sweat warmed neck, "you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this bit's so short! Been getting lost on tumblr...but I love this little fic and the song that inspired it, so I plan to keep going!

_Take me to my best friend's house, going round this roundabout oh yeah._

_Take me to my best friend's house, I loved you then like I love you now._  

\- Grouplove

Seconds later the two breathless and hyped up boys break the tension simultaneously, each feeling the awkward stirrings and tingly explosions bubbling inside. Scott lets himself fall back on the bed, closing his eyes to try and slow the racing of his pulse, and Stiles, eyes wide open like a spooked rabbit, clambers ungracefully off of his friend and onto the floor with a mildly painful thud.

"So...um...drinks?" He tries, to cover his bruised ego (and ass). Scott sighs, (Stiles thinks maybe disappointedly?) and rolls over to face the boy sitting on the ground. Stiles is looking at him hopefully, a twitch of a grin on his face, and Scott can't help but crease his eyes with his own crooked grin in return. Reaching out to ruffle the spiky brown hair at his fingertips, he replies, "Mountain Dews?"

"Extra carbonation, got it," Stiles jumps to his feet and bounces on his toes for effect.

"You shake em you open em buddy!" Scott calls out, not at all kidding, but Stiles is already halfway down the stairs cackling maniacally with glee. Two cans each and a family size bag of Cheetos later Scott and Stiles are almost literally bouncing off the walls (if Stiles smacking his head against the wall as he went for a perfect flip on his well slept in childhood mattress counts as bouncing).

"Hey!" Scott drops to his knees, still bounding on the bed like it was a trampoline, and reaches out swiftly with one arm, dropping Stiles on his ass (which also bounces, though not as high as the foot that catches Scott in the forehead).

"Ow! Shit dude," he giggles, rubbing at his face as though trying to steal his own pain, "I was not expecting that."

"Well you deserve it, knocking me right off my feet and all, they had to land somewhere!" Stiles is on his back, rolling with laughter. Scott is unimpressed.

"I'm not impressed, Stiles." He puts on his best sourwolf face, and flashes his eyes at his friend, who just _will not_ stop laughing at him. Tears are starting to fall from his squinted eyes as he doubles over on himself, trying to catch his breath.

"Scott...Sc..ahahaha is that your best Derek?" He manages to interject between fits of giggles. "Not even gonna threaten to tear my throat out? Not even my pinky, eh herowolf? Aaah..." He sighs, finally falling back and stretching out his long limbs until they're draped over Scott's lap, toes nudging at the arms folded so sternly across the alpha's chest.

"Ha. Ha." Scott relents, starting to play with the feet in his lap and dropping the charade that was only riling up the other boy anyway, both of them still a bit high from the combination of sugar and mattress gymnastics.

"Your face though..." Stiles leans up on his elbows as an evil little smirk plays on his lips.

"What, am I that unbelievable? Even you don't buy my angry face?" Scott almost pouts, and Stiles looks like he's about to burst into a fresh fit of laughter. "Not when it's looking more like Chester cheetah and less like Derek Hale by the second!"

"Wha..? Awww shit dude..is it everywhere?" Scott gazes at his cheese encrusted fingers ruefully and flicks his tongue out to taste the crumbs stuck to his cheek.

"Just more for later, right bro?" Stiles winks mischievously and bounces up to his knees. "Here...can I?" His hand is reaching for the other boy's face, when all of a sudden he's thrown back, Scott pinning him down as he rubs their faces together, smearing the tangy orange powder between their cheeks and up and down Stiles' pulsing neck.

"Uuuuccch grossssss dude!!" Stiles squirms and spasms with laughter underneath him but Scott holds him down snugly against the mattress, making sure to run his hands up and down the other boy's arms for extra cheesiness.

"Payback for your smelly pits, my friend," Scott can't help but inhale deeply and nuzzle into the soft exposed skin of Stiles' neck, and he doesn't even care.


End file.
